ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Soil and Green
Fame Adequate fame for this can be acquired by doing: I Dream of Flowers, Missing in Action, and Cookbook of Hope Restoringx5. Just an FYI for the seal hunters. InfamousDS 23:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Just an observation. I think that the seal drops from repeatable quests are grouped together by job. Noticed that this quest drops WAR, SMN, SCH and DNC seals, and that the quest "The Boxwatcher's Behest" (Abyssea - Vunkerl) ALSO drops this same pairing of seals. It's possible that each zone has a quest that drops seals, and that the seals are grouped together similarly in each zone, i.e one quest in each zone drops WAR, SMN, SCH, and DNC, and another in each zone drops MNK, DRG, PLD, and DRK (see quest "Unidentified Research Object, Abyssea - Misareaux). Being that we still don't know all that much about these quests yet, I can totally be wrong...but I'm really hoping I'm not, because this will make seal hunting a LOT easier. Thoughts, anyone? --NothingWay 01:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I came to that conclusion myself and i doubt ur wrong but some seals might not be questable only time will tell as we figure this stuff out lol peace Weedies 08:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) i got bst legs seal from this also its not listed Weedies 10:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Only need lvl 2 fame, no pre req quests needed, I've only done cookbook quest multiple times and was able to flag this. I couldn't flag until I did all of those quests (checked after each one, did MiA -> Flower -> cookbook x5, talking w/ Sieglinde before zoning. After 5th Cookbook, I could do it, and I didn't have to zone.) That's why I posted that. As for the prerequisite quests and fame reward per quest, I can't say. But what I posted is the absolute minimum, and if someone else couldn't flag until after doing those quests, better safe then sorry on the 2 extra. InfamousDS 19:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Took me some time too til i was able to flag this quest. Anyway, some detail that irritates me. The point jumped into the sector with the Observers (was able to solve quest there). Still the point within the the clusters was seemingly up as well. Was able to target the logging point, even if the cluster kept me from trying my luck there. Is this maybe not an '???' for the quest, but a regular logging point? Cemalidor 16:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I got all 16 of the seals I needed (SMN+DNC) from the logging point smack dab in the middle of the clusters. It was up 95% of the time, and I never lagged myself into aggro like the raptor point. I almost never saw the Observer point up, but that was most likely bad luck, same with the Sacrarium point. It was easy as DNC main, probably equally easy /dnc. Only real issue is the TS Abyssic Cluster, and he wanders randomly, so he can be avoided if you watch him closely. It isn't uncommon for several mining, logging, or harvesting points to be up simultaneously. And since you can log from all the points in this quest, it is safe to believe this quest doesn't get special treatment and have designated points. I verified that you can log from a check w/o key item, btw. All said: "You could harvest logs here if you had a Hatchet." (Might be paraphrased, but it was the help text for logging points outside Abyssea). So, in short, it is both. Can harvest or do your quest there. InfamousDS 19:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) drop rate added the drop rate templet " " as these afv3 seals are random a drop rate is obvious so there for lets find it out peace Weedies 11:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Darkdays increase WAR dropchance, just got 3 or 4 WAR seals on 1 Darksday and no other seals. Marodeur September 26, 2010. Is it possible that once a logging point turns blue and stays blue there is no chance for seals? Or can you continuously spam the same logging point? I've done one in Raptors a ton of times, got one seal and purified it. Then no drops after that. Just a curiosity is all. Serafyn October 7, 2010 Quest Name Soil and Green... sounds a lot like Soylent Green. Coincidence? I've not done the quest myself yet, but it doesn't look like there's any people-eating referenced in it. Even so, I think it was still a deliberate reference. Kinda like the quest Snake on the Plains. XD --Kyrie 14:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Done this quest 15 times and never received anything but Curour, Do you need to be wearing AF to receive a seal? Thanks Nope, 2/8 Charis, 9/??? Savant 3/??? Ravager and 5/8 Caller, all done on Dancer, all done wearing full Aurore and no JSE Accessory. And those are what I need, not actual drop rate per quest. InfamousDS 19:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) You may receive Seals for all jobs at any time. Your job and/or gear do not matter when it comes to drop rate. Personally receiving 15 Ravagers, and 6 Charis, 10 Caller (2 of which while wearing the EAF+1 Spats) and 3 Savants over the course 90+ turn-ins. *After a lot of repeats (well over 100) and being 7/8 on WAR seals for a long time (after getting 8-12 of the other seals), I decided to try something. I had recieved the 7 seals whilst being on WAR, then did the quest quite alot with BLM and recieved no Ravager's seals. So just now I went in as WAR again and did the quest 3 times and recieved no seals at all. As I was doing it a 4th time I came up with the idea of having a WAR job ability active when completing the quest (in this case Berserk) and lo and behold I got my final Ravager's leg seal! Of course, this could be pure luck, but it quite possibly had an effect on my reward. --Ajito 13:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) *I always had Sneak on from removing Invisible, which was activated by Spectral Jig. I also completed it several times under the effect of finishing moves, so the JA seems to be coincidence. Still took me ~130 times to get all 8 Charis Seals, got my Caller's Seals in ~90 times. InfamousDS 03:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Removed *It seems there is only one logging point up at any one time. It is not known yet how long it stays up, or what might trigger its move. Each point seems to be up at least six hours, maybe even 12 **This is flat out wrong as there is quite often 2 points up in the Cluster area. There has also been many incidents where multiple points have been up spread between Clusters and Detectors. **These points move whenever people actually take a hatchet to the Logging Point or after a long period of time. This time has been as low as long as 12-18 hours. Removed: "Out of over 100 trials was confirmed that logging point will be in same general area each time you repeat this quest. (Not necessarily the exact same tree, but the same conflux area)" --iEscape 18:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *The statement is ambiguous. It also doesn't seem to be true, if logging points move due to logging.